Kunai Chronicles - Ninja Creation
((Remember! Hold down CTRL before you click links to open the links in new windows (or the equivalent command for your particular browser)). What makes Kunai Chronicles a rewarding experience are its participants, and how they enrich the role-play is by creating interesting and immersive ninja characters. One of the immediate problems encountered and so an example here, is the "Naruto descendent" issue. Obviously, not everyone who takes part in the role-play can be a direct or in-direct relative to the main character of the old show. This is the reason that we monitor and rubberstamp the entrance of every ninja that enters, so that we can stay on top of the wider story that is taking place and ensure a forward momentum for the collective story-line. So we work on the basis that: until your biography is listed on this Kunai Chronicles Wikia, and is linked to here from the website itself, you're not fully live within the role-play. The subject of being a descendent of Naruto Uzumaki is the quickest way to have your biography and created character rejected from the role-play without getting to actually take part. Please remember that the role-play administrators are responsible for the integrity of the entire story-line and so if they allowed for the countless hundreds of people who all want to role-play as the great/great grandson or daughter of Naruto, and all possess the Nine Tails Demon Fox, Kurama, you can understand how quickly the role-play can descend into an untrackable mess and anarchy reigns. That is why it is crucial that you spend time at this early stage and really think about what type of ninja you would like to role-play, the clan that your ninja descends from, and rougly the storyline that has led to you being in your particular village. Obviously, the very best way to know the sheer number and variety of abilities in the universe we role-play within is to become familiar with the Manga and/or Anime. You can visit the Official Naruto website, or similarly, you can subscribe to Crunchyroll, and catch up on every episode of the show. If you are already up to date with the manga or simply know the abilities that you wish your ninja character to possess, then you should look into specific clans using Narutopedia, and also heed special caution of the following information on Clan specific abilities. Of course, there are many other characters that either belong to a forgotten clan not mentioned there, or are more of a conventional family structure than some enormous clan, Haruno Sakura's family being an example, if not an option. Here is a much more comprehensive list of the ninjas in the show. You may wish to rework a character here and take them forward under an entirely different or new clan name. Depending upon the clan you decide upon, there may be certain abilities that are afforded to you. It's important to choose carefully because Kunai Chronicles does not permit a "Pick n' Mix" mentality to creating your ninja abilities. It's important that your ninja is not Overpowered (OVP), nor God-modding (GMD) -- see Kunai Chronicles rules -- but is in fact riddled with the windows of opportunity, throughout their creation, for an opponent to feel inclined to respond, in rp, or to strike out/back in battle. Whether the flaws you work into your character stem from desiring another team-member, to creating a rival from a squad-mate, to simply putting yourself recklessly in danger; it's these windows of opportunity, these frailties in your writing of your character that will make other role-player's engage with your ninja. It's definitely important you look to stay away from clichés in your backstory (such as genetical clone of... x, y, z's DNA), or the edo tensei reincarnation of a particular ninja from myth and legend (which in our time period, almost all ninjas from the show are now considered). Depending on your ninja clan, you may have to revise the Kekkai Genkai list. Kekkai Genkai are the abilities that are passed down from parent to child as genetic inheritances, which grant the ninja unique abilities and physical traits not found anywhere else in the world. Also, there are Potential Bloodlines. These are ninja who appear to have unique genetic abilities. Now as an example, one of the foremost used role-playing clans is the Sharingan, and in almost all cases, ninja role-players in conventional role-playing circles expect to walk around with the full effect, ultimate powered eye. However, one ninja in our village role-plays as a Uchiha who is predicted to become one of the most powerful Uchiha ever (based off his parentage), and yet he has reached 20 years of age and still has not even unlocked the basic Sharingan. His being overlooked for possessing the Sharingan at random could be seen as a weakness but instead the ninja has become efficient in many other forms, such as Taijutsu, and what has happened to his characters ability to find a role-playing situation to fit into? Answer: he's hot! People love to role-play with him because he is a well-thought out and well written character with a complex and unorthodox backstory and style. He's a pleasure to be around because he bucks the normal trends and has invested time into his journey. If you should take the same care with your character, then there should be little problem in your obtaining the same level of attraction and stardom with Kunai Chronicles.